


Double Dosage of Danger

by StarburstNatsu



Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 01:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5478773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarburstNatsu/pseuds/StarburstNatsu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[R-Insert] [Ace x Male!Reader x Law]</p><p>Careful what you do, or else you'll end up with an overdose by the time the night ends... Not that ____ minds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Double Dosage of Danger

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Oh my god I have no NO regrets with this! Enjoy some sins guys~ if you want more, leave a message!
> 
> Note: ____ is where you put your name! Temph is an OC of mine, pay no mind... This part is more Ace heavy but the second part will be more Law heavy before evening out...

~♠♥START♥♠~ 

The one time ___ decides to check out Will of D, since most to all of his friends kept saying its a wonderful place to have a taste of some fantasy, is the exact one time there is a special going on. His jaw dropped slightly at the sight before him; the place was full of some very familiar faces if you can place their names, which ___ can’t, and the smell of temptation wafted through the air. ___ swallowed thickly as he followed the flow of the crowd inside, opting to sit to the side in the back as to not get swarmed over by fans.

He wasn’t going to lie but the place caught him off guard. His attention was broken when a woman came over to him, the mischievous glint in her copper-hued colored eyes spoke a silent message of delight. She leaned up on the table, cinnamon hair tied back into a loose ponytail, and spoke in a smooth tone, “Welcome to Will of D honey, are you a regular or is this your first time?”

“First time…”

She seemed to have a fire spark in those eyes of hers, “First time ever? Oh my! I’ll have to make it special then… Call me Temph, I’ll be your guide tonight~”

___ nodded his head as Temph leaned up off the table; he scooted over as the woman came and sat down, obviously nervous about everything, “So today we have a few performances going on, I think you’ll like the choices… Then a special drawing mid-way through the night.”

“Special… Drawing?”

“Yup! I’d give you more details but then it’ll ruin the surprise…” Temph hummed as she pulled out a ticket; it was a reddish hue with gold colored numbers, simple but elegant. Temph handed it to him with a wink, leaning in close to whisper to him,  
“I’ll tell you this though… If you win, they’ll be a Fire in the Room~ extra hot if they like you.”  
___ was confused, “They?”

“You’ll see~! I’ll drop your ticket in the box.” Temph spoke as she got up, “If you think we make an extreme scene, we won’t… You’ll see what I mean… Tootles!”

Temph disappeared back into the crowd before ___ could say anything, leaving the male slightly flustered and confused. He just leaned back in his chair-booth with a low sigh, already feeling eyes just watch him; it wasn’t anything bad, no it was just more so to examine him from head to chest. He felt a little awkward under the unknown gaze until his view was cut off by something placed over his eyes, “H-Hey!”

Oh the voice that spoke next sounded like it was casted down from heaven for him, rich in tone and sent a shiver down his spine, “Hey yourself stranger, haven’t seen you here before!”

____ lifted the hat from over his eyes to only stare right back into deep brown, almost black, ones; they held a subtle fire to them as he felt his cheeks go red. A man dressed in a fireman suit, which ___ noted lacked the shirt as well as the usual pieces that go with, laid across the table with a wide grin. ___ also noticed the cute freckles on his cheeks, which happily began their subtle descent across his face and towards his shoulders.

Hell, his whole body was covered in a really fine layer! Those cheeks bearing the darker bunches. ___ automatically leaned back with a squeak, making the man chuckle with his voice low, “My my, you’re a lot cuter up closer then from far away… I’m Ace by the way!

Oh his tone spoke words of promises, seemingly louder than the music playing yet it was truly just a whisper, "But you can call me your resident Fireman tonight, Sugar…”

The red on ___ face tripled when Ace moved in closer, tilting his chin to get a better look of the young man before him; Ace noted that he wasn’t used to this kind of treatment, even more so any kind of treatment to this level, and that he got very easily flustered. An innocent sheep that wandered into a den of wolves, unaware that his white fleece will be stained red with passion. Of course Ace wasn’t going to resist being the wolf that takes a love bite out of his new sheep, he’d take pride in that.  
He let ___ go and sat up, sitting on the edge of the table with his legs spread open slightly towards the seats. His smirk grew wider when he noticed ___ eyes flicker to look a little lower before forcing themselves to look away, “May I get your name or am I just going to keep calling you sugar… Not that I mind, you look sweet enough to eat.”

There is that cherry face he is beginning to grow fond of making, “I-It’s ___…”

“___ huh? It suits you, you know.”

Those eyes of his prey started wandering again; ___ couldn’t help but let his eyes trail down those damn toned abs, flickering over slightly to the tattoo on Ace’s arm before the journey to the center of the earth began once more. And holy hell was it like finding diamond and precious other gemstones created from intense pressure; the pant—er shorts were tight and clearly hinted that Ace is packing a punch as strong as his hidden promises.

___ instantly hid his face with the hat as his eyes went wide, embarrassed for the fact he was drinking down the temptation before him as Ace just chuckled, “Like what you see, ___~?”

Did he just—

Ace saw ___ tense up in shock before he repeated his motives, purposefully purring out said male’s name as he moved closer, “No need to be shy ____~ I really don’t mind…”

“Keep it up and I’ll just let you test drive the fire truck…” Ace hummed as he slowly moved closer to the edge, almost sitting on ___’s lap with each small scoot; Ace’s voice spoke danger and promise all in one, causing ___’s breathing to hitch in his throat as Ace continued with his words. Said freckled man seemed to moan out his following words,  
“Once you go down on this fireman’s pole, that is…”

Ace ended up caging ___ in between his legs as he moved to straddle his lap, a ghost of a flame rolling across Ace’s back to raise up the heat. ___ was lost for words as Ace moved the hat back onto his head, those eyes of his seemed to come alive in a brief flicker of fire. However all good things must come to and end, much to Ace’s pleasure; he peaked over his shoulder to find a certain man watching the act, a smirk graced his face as it seemed he was trying to hide ___ away from competition, “So…”  
The annoyance only seemed to increase slightly, “…What can I do for ya, Doc?”

Law just crossed his arms slightly as his honey-golden eyes narrowed at Ace; he knew said male was causing a bit of mischief, it’s in his personality and now a bad habit, but this was breaking off into a whole new level. Law took a few seconds’ glance at ____ before his attention went back to Ace, “What are you doing Ace-ya?”  
“What does it look like? I’m playing happily with my piece of candy~”

Law raised an eyebrow, “Don’t you know too many sweets can lead to you having a cavity?”

Ace blinked, “When did you become a dentist?”

“The moment you are having a sugar rush.” Law shot back almost instantly, making said fire man smirk slightly,“…Now let’s go, you need to come down off your high.”

Oh Ace knew what was up, Law only got like this under a few scenarios. This being one of those rare few, “Awe, are you jealous I got to him before you Law?”

Law only smirked a smile that made Ace blush slightly, “Why would I be jealous?”

Temph walked over with a clipboard in hand, bopping Ace upside the head along with Law. They both were about to say something but Temph gave a warming glare, “Boys, don’t you have something else to do right now?”

~♠♥END: CLIFF HANGER♥♠~

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: enjoyed it? I hope so! Lemme know if you desire a part 2!


End file.
